


Let Go

by lifeaftercheckmate



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Consensual Kink, D/s, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Role Reversal, smokin' hawt homo-wonderfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeaftercheckmate/pseuds/lifeaftercheckmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: “Aaron, stop. Now.” The tone was crisp and firm, leaving no room for argument. Instinctively, Hotch stopped writing, stopped talking, and looked at the younger agent, finally giving him his full attention. “We are going home, now. The world will not fall apart if you aren't in control.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crack in the Armor

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Some OOCness/role reversal. Sorry, but necessary for the kink. I'm trying to stay as true to form as I can in this context. R&R? 
> 
> Established Hotch/Rossi and porny smutty awesome homoerotica

“Aaron, the paperwork will still be here in the morning.” SAC Aaron Hotchner sighed, not looking up from the report he was writing as he addressed his boyfriend.

“That's the problem,” he muttered. Reid gave Hotch an appraising look. Something flickered in his eyes and his body language changed. He stood taller, squared his shoulders, set his jaw. His pupils dilated. Hotch didn't notice as he scribbled details from the case they had just finished. Reid walked over and placed his hands on top of the case file Hotch was writing in, bending until the two were at eye level. 

“Aaron, stop. Now.” The tone was crisp and firm, leaving no room for argument. Instinctively, Hotch stopped writing, stopped talking, and looked at the younger agent, finally giving him his full attention.

“We are going home. The world will not fall apart if you're not in control.” Hotch was stunned. He'd never heard Reid talk like that to anyone, especially himself. He didn't sound angry, but Hotch knew he had pushed some limit and he shouldn't argue. Reid clearly was not fucking around; he waited patiently, not moving, until Hotch put his pen down and pushed his chair back from the desk.

“Lead the way,” Hotch said grudgingly, motioning to the door. Hotch followed him to their car, not seeing his lover smirk. Reid decided that he would drive, and looked pointedly at Hotch for a moment, waiting for a quip about his driving capabilities. None came. Spencer fought to keep the smile off his face as they road home in silence. Hotch was clearly uncomfortable, but quiet. He waited for Reid to start the conversation he was sure would come. It didn't. He kept looking at Reid for some cue as to what was going on. Reid remained blank.

When they pulled into the driveway, Reid swiveled in his seat and looked Hotch in the eyes.

“Do you trust me?” he asked, careful to keep his voice even and neutral. Hotch furrowed his brow, looking confused and upset.

“Why are you –” Reid cut him off.

“Do you trust me?” he repeated, emphasizing each word individually.

“Yes, Spencer. Of course I trust you.” Reid had what he needed then, but he didn't show it.

“Go in the house. Take off your jacket, tie, shoes and socks. Wait for me in the living room.” His eyes reenforced the command. Hotch stared for a moment, searching his lover's eyes for answers, and then nodded.

When Hotch was inside, Reid let out a breath and leaned his head back on the rest. After a beat, he gave in to the smile he'd been fighting. He shifted uncomfortably in the seat. He was hard. His eyes darted to the door. If he could pull this off, it would be an extraordinary release for the man he loved. And I'll enjoy it too! Reid allowed himself a small chuckle, then put his serious face on again. He knew this would not be easy for the other man. Reid had to maintain himself in order to provide the safe space for his lover to let go.

He turned Hotch's behavior over in his mind. He was off balance, probably freaking out a little right now, wondering if Reid had snapped. That was just fine for a little longer. Soon enough, Reid would let his love show through his firmness. For now, Hotch was right where he wanted him. For Hotch to not understand but still obey, proved they had the trust between them that would make this possible and safe. 

It was the first crack in the older man's armor. Before the night was over, Reid intended to strip Aaron Hotchner naked.


	2. Loosening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: “Aaron, stop. Now.” The tone was crisp and firm, leaving no room for argument. Instinctively, Hotch stopped writing, stopped talking, and looked at the younger agent, finally giving him his full attention. “We are going home, now. The world will not fall apart if you aren't in control.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Some OOCness/role reversal. Sorry, but necessary for the kink. I'm trying to stay as true to form as I can in this context. R&R? 
> 
> Established Hotch/Rossi and porny smutty awesome homoerotica

Hotch was sitting on the couch, waiting. His jacket and tie were laid neatly on the cushion next to him. His socks were folded and placed in a shoe. Both shoes were lined up in front of the couch. Everything was nice and orderly.

As Reid walked into the living room, Hotch got up and started to approach him. Reid held a hand up and he stopped.

“Sit,” Reid said. Hotch sat.

“Spencer, I don't –”

“Listen,” Reid said. Hotch listened. He loved Reid so much that he would do anything, but right now, he was a little scared by what that could mean.

“Here is what's going to happen,” Reid started. “I'm going to tell you to do something and you are going to do it. You may ask questions, but I may or may not answer them. Just know that I love you and that no harm will come to you.” Hotch looked defeated, scared, and confused. Reid approached the older man, knowing that he needed some tenderness to reassure him.

“I don't understand,” Hotch whispered. Reid ran his hand through Hotch's hair and trailed a finger down the side of his face.

“You will,” he said. “Right now, you need to trust me. You know Morgan's radio code for me if something goes wrong?”

“He calls you 'pretty boy.'” Reid lifted Hotch's chin so they were looking each other in the eye.

“That goes for you now, too. Are we clear?” Hotch took a deep breath and made his decision. 

“Yes.” He would follow his lover anywhere. 

Reid kicked at Hotch's shoes, just to mess up the man's careful order.

“Come with me,” he said.

Hotch's mind was spinning as he followed the younger agent to their bedroom. Could he really trust Reid through what he was doing? He knew he could. He would trust Reid with his life, and did on a regular basis. But this was something different. Hotch let out a breath. Somehow, he felt a little better after giving in to Reid and giving up on trying to figure it out. 

Reid's voice broke into his thoughts.

“Stand at the foot of the bed and put your hands on your head.” Hotch did as he was told. Reid walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. Hotch realized he was very vulnerable and for one terrible moment, pains shot through his chest, his throat tightened, and his vision started to go black as he remembered Foyet's knife. Just as quickly, Reid was beside him, touching him, speaking softly. He'd known this might happen and was prepared.

“Aaron, it's Spencer. Stay with me. You're safe. Don't be afraid to feel it, but remember you're here with me and I love you.” Hotch's breath slowly evened out and Reid kissed him chastely on the mouth. His lover's hands had not left his head.

“Good, Aaron,” Reid said. And he meant it. Then Hotch saw what Reid had gotten from the dresser: two ties. They were laid next to him on the bed. Hotch looked questioningly at Reid, but did not speak.

“One is for your eyes, and one is for your hands. I'm going to put one over your eyes, now. You'll wear it to work tomorrow and maybe, with this reminder, we'll get home at a decent hour.” Hotch stiffened at the thought of not being able to see, but he let Reid work the blue satin over his eyes. He could still see light around the edges, but he couldn't see what was going on in front of him. 

Reid didn't want to completely blind the older man; he just wanted to take away his control.


	3. Stronger Than Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Some OOCness/role reversal. Sorry, but necessary for the kink. I'm trying to stay as true to form as I can in this context. R&R? 
> 
> Established Hotch/Rossi and porny smutty awesome homoerotica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Some OOCness/role reversal. Sorry, but necessary for the kink. I'm trying to stay as true to form as I can in this context. R&R? 
> 
> Established Hotch/Rossi and porny smutty awesome homoerotica

Hotch felt rather than saw Reid's long, slender fingers working down his shirt, unfastening buttons as they went. He thought maybe he knew where this was going and he didn't like it. Aaron Hotchner was a dark and complex man. It had taken everything within him to allow himself to love Reid even a year after Foyet. Where Reid was open and tender, Hotch was closed off and cold. He tried to be better for his lover, but he knew how hard it was on the younger man. Reid sometimes called his boyfriend his “stone butch,” referring to hyper-masculine lesbian women that don't like to be touched intimately. It hit home a lot closer than Hotch would admit.

So, as the last button gave way and Reid's beautiful, soft hands slipped down his sides, Hotch gasped and his body went rigid.

“Put your arms down.” Reid slipped the shirt off and let it fall to the floor.

“Pants,” he said. Hotch swallowed hard and took his pants off, standing before Reid now in nothing but boxers. Reid was pleased to see that Hotch was aroused. It was quiet for a moment and then Reid let out a shaky breath.

“You're beautiful, Aaron,” he whispered. Hotch disagreed, but he knew Reid was sincere. 

“Lay down on your back, hands on your head.” Hotch laid on the bed and felt his lover straddle him. At some point Reid had undressed, and when bare skin touched bare skin, Hotch moaned and unconsciously bucked his hips into the other man's erection. Reid chuckled, gave Hotch a quick kiss on the lips and proceeded to tie his hands together at the wrist.

“Are you ready?” Reid asked, a smile in his voice.

“What kind of question is that? You're calling the shots here and I'm in the dark...literally,” Hotch responded, a little amused.

“Mmmmm. I am aren't I?” Reid mused, and met his lover in a flurry of lips, hands, tongue, teeth, and heavenly friction. Hotch hardly had a moment to process the change of pace before his boxers were yanked off and Reid's erection was rubbing against his own. Hotch couldn't help the sounds escaping from his mouth, the way his body was reacting, twisting, bucking, and writhing. He had no control over the fact that he was so hard it hurt. 

Reid's mouth seemed to be everywhere at once. He licked a pattern around Hotch's ear and trailed down his neck and shoulder with his teeth. He sucked first the left nipple, then the right, kissed down his breast bone and played his tongue in the older man's belly button. He ran his fingers through the dark curls on his chest and growled. Hotch tensed again, but this time it was from pleasure and anticipation.

“Roll over.”

“Uh, Spencer...?” The command was repeated, a little more firmly this time.

“Roll over, Aaron. Up on your knees, face against the bed.” Hotch hesitated for a beat and then did as he was told, trembling slightly. He knew what was coming and, honestly, he was a little scared. He'd never been penetrated before, never let anyone take him. He'd never given himself over to anyone like that. He had just enough time to think to himself that if this had to happen, there was no other person he'd rather share the experience with, and then a slicked finger was inside him. Hotch gasped and his muscles tightened. Reid didn't move.

“Aaron, love,” he said soothingly, “let your body relax and adjust.” Hotch took a deep breath and released the tension. Reid grabbed Hotch's hip firmly with his free hand and began to move his finger in and out. A second finger was added, eliciting a pained moan. 

“Mmmm,” Reid growled. “God, you're so tight.” When Reid pushed into Hotch's prostate, the man almost collapsed. Reid chuckled and held him upright.

“Did you like that?” he asked. Hotch moaned and pushed back into his lover's hand in answer. Gently, Reid withdrew his fingers and Hotch whimpered at the loss. Reid smiled behind his back.

“Don't worry. There's more where that came from,” he said lightly. Reid squeezed some lube into his hand and slicked his dick before lining himself up with Hotch's tight entrance.

“Take a deep breath, Aaron, let it out, and relax.” Hotch did as he was told and screamed into the matress as he felt Reid slip into him. Reid's cock felt infinite inside of him and Hotch shook under the waves of pain ripping through his body. Lights exploded behind his closed eyes and coherent thought became a laughable impossibility. Reid waited patiently, caressing the man and muttering sweet nothings to soothe him. When Reid's hand found the other man's cock, Hotch tightened and moaned at the increased pressure against his prostate.

“Oh God, Spencer. Fuck me.” Reid's face lit up. He was happy to oblige. Slowly, he pulled back, waited a beat, then slammed back into his boyfriend's tight ass. Hotch cried out and his dick began to leak in his lover's hand. Again, Reid thrusted harshly, and again, and again, slow and steady.

“Spencer, no. Please. More. Fuck me.” Hotch's pleading was possibly the most erotic thing he'd ever heard and he sped up, but took his hand off the older agent's dick, bracing them both on Hotch's shapely hips. Hotch whimpered as Reid pulled him back as he thrusted forward.

“Please let me cum, Spence, please. I'm begging you. Please.” Reid laughed wickedly.

“No,” he said simply. 

When Reid felt himself getting close, he pulled out without warning and Hotch let out a startled cry.

“On your back. Move!” Reid barked. Reid ripped the ties off his lover's face and hands and looked deep into his eyes as he entered him again and pressed their bodies together, belly to belly. 

“I love you, Aaron,” he said he laid his head on Hotch's chest, just over his heart. Hotch's arms wrapped around his waist as they thrusted into each other with abandon. Reid continued to increase the pressure and speed of his thrusts, taking care to stay angled into Hotch's sweet spot. He was vaguely aware that Hotch was muttering his name over and over. Then, Hotch buried his face in the younger man's blond curls and went rigid, yelling his lover's name. The tightening around Reid's cock threw him over the edge and he free-falled into orgasm. 

Went it was over and the two men came back down, Hotch rolled Reid over so they were on their sides, facing each other. Reid saw a tenderness, an openness and vulnerability in Aaron's eyes that he had never experienced before. Hotch opened his mouth as if to say something, then frowned slightly and closed it again, shrugging. Reid giggled and snuggled closer, relishing the sight of his boyfriend's reckless smile and strong arms holding him tight.

For what seemed like an eternity they lay there exchanging small kisses and holding each other like they were drowning. Neither one said anything. For once, no words were necessary.

 

“There is but one thing stronger than truth.  
That thing is love.” -Andrew Line


End file.
